


Opportunité

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Athletes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Optimism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek a appris très jeune à saisir toutes les opportunités que la vie lui lançait.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Max Miller, Casey McDonald/Sam Richards, Derek Venturi/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	Opportunité

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opportunities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580207) by Silverflare07. 



Quand Derek avait neuf ans, son professeur l’a appelé à se lever et à réciter ses 9 tables de fois.

Il ne les avait pas étudiés la veille comme il était censé le faire, alors quand il hésita à neuf fois cinq et que le secrétaire se précipita dans la salle pour expliquer que Derek devait partir _immédiatement,_ il n’hésitait même pas un peu à se précipiter de la salle aussi vite qu’il le pouvait.

Il avait exploité le fait que sa mère venait de donner naissance à sa nouvelle petite sœur pendant près de deux mois avant que son professeur ne s’en lasse finalement.

* * *

Quand Derek était en 6e année, il a appris que le mot divorce allait devenir une partie importante de son vocabulaire.

Le divorce entre sa mère et son père était relativement paisible. On avait été mutuellement décidé que George devrait avoir la garde complète des enfants parce qu’Abby passerait tellement de temps sur son éducation, plus il était un meilleur cuisinier.

Lui et Edwin les deux avaient hoché la tête et sauf le fait qu’ils ne verraient leur mère que tous les quelques week-ends à partir de ce moment-là.

Après avoir passé sa première nuit sans sa mère aussi près des larmes qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, Derek est passé à autre chose et s’est adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Après tout, sa mère appelait encore tous les jours et il la voyait le week-end.

Personne d’autre autour de lui ne semblait penser qu’il devrait être si facile à manipuler, cependant.

Uns il est sorti du bureau du conseiller d’orientation, et droit dans Stéphanie, la plus jolie fille de sa catégorie, qui sourit avec sympathie et a offert de passer du temps avec lui pour aider à obtenir son esprit de ses ennuis, il s’est rendu compte qu’il était plus facile de laisser les gens pensent ce qu’ils voulaient, surtout quand cela a fonctionné pour lui.

Il avait une bonne moitié de la partie féminine des numéros de téléphone de sa catégorie avant de décider qu’il était officiellement « guéri » du divorce traumatique de ses parents.

* * *

En 8e année, Edwin s’est cassé le bras et Derek a été forcé de prendre soin de son jeune frère.

Cela signifiait qu’il passerait le mois suivant à la maison, en dehors de l’école et la pratique du hockey, aider son jeune frère à s’habiller, se baigner, manger, et généralement ne pas mourir d’ennui.

C’était l’une des rares fois où son père l’a laissé seul dans la maison, mais il devrait être le singe d’Edwin.

Cela ne s’est pas bien passé avec Derek, qui a été rapidement monter à travers les rangs pour devenir le gars le plus populaire à l’école, mais il savait mieux que de discuter avec son père quand il utilisait la _voix_ , un ton qui était uniquement réservé pour les notes d’échec et quand il rasé le chat des Davis.

Alors, il a appelé Ashley, sa date pour la soirée, et tristement lui a dit qu’il aurait à, malheureusement, annuler.

Derek grogna en réponse à son père joyeux _au revoir_ , comme il était sur le chemin d’un rendez-vous avec une dame Derek n’avait jamais rencontré.

Ce n’était même pas dix minutes plus tard quand Derek a répondu à la porte pour trouver uneAshley joyeuse l’informant qu’elle viendrait lui tenir compagnie comme il regardait son petit frère, qui était apparemment « juste à peu près la chose la plus douce que je jamais vu ! ».

Derek a également découvert qu’après avoir mangé et lutté pour se baigner, son petit frère actuellement handicapé était plus que prêt à dormir pour le reste de la soirée. Edwin dormait comme un rocher, donc c’était aussi bon que d’avoir la maison pour lui-même.

Derek est passé à la deuxième base ce soir-là, et a décidé que rester à la maison pour s’occuper d’Edwin n’était pas aussi mauvais qu’il avait pensé qu’il allait être.

* * *

Au début de sa 9e année, le capitaine de l’équipe de hockey de Derek a été malade pendant près d’un mois avec un mauvais cas de mononucléose.

Personne n’était plus paniqué que son entraîneur, mais Derek est monté sur la glace en souriant. Il commandait son équipe de hockey comme s’il commandait les écoles des couloirs, et parce que les garçons de son équipe de hockey devaient aussi survivre dans cette école ; ils écoutaient comme le bétail qu’il était d’être pour réaliser les enfants dans son école secondaire étaient.

La vie de Derek tournait à peu près autour du hockey et des filles, de sorte que son équipe n’a pas souffert sous sa direction.

En fait, l’entraîneur a été tellement impressionné par sa capacité à diriger que lorsque Johnny est revenu près de quatre semaines plus tard, il n’a pas hésité à lui dire qu’il était sorti et Derek était le nouveau capitaine de l’équipe.

Comme son taux de popularité a monté en flèche à travers le toit, Derek ne pouvait que sourire et mentalement se tapoter sur le dos pour décider de ne pas embrasser Katie à la fin de la fête d’été à chez Jason.

* * *

Quand George a annoncé qu’il allait présenter sa famille à sa petite amie, une dame nommée Dory ou quelque chose, et ses enfants Derek a décidé qu’il ne voulait pas y participer.

Quand il a mentionné qu’ils seraient d’emmener les enfants à l’arcade et bowling locale afin que ce ne serait pas un dîner maladroit, Derek a décidé que peut-être ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de tag le long. Après tout, Cindy a travaillé à Lanes and Games et elle avait été à la recherche assez bonne cette semaine.

Quand ils sont arrivés au bowling la première chose Derek remarqué n’était pas Cindy, ou son amie Brandy, mais une brune magnifique qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant. Il n’a pas perdu de temps à se présenter à la jeune fille qui sourit et hocha la tête poliment à tous son charme.

Quand elle n’a pas réagi comme toutes les autres filles l’avaient réagi, il n’a pas été découragé. Il a simplement souri et a tourné le charme.

Il commençait à se demander pourquoi elle se moquait de lui, cependant, quand elle lui a poliment dit qu’elle avait besoin d’aller voir sa mère Nora et qu’il pourrait vouloir marquer le long. Après tout, ils étaient censés rencontrer d’autres membres de la famille ce soir-là.

Comme elle s’éloignait, les hanches se balançant d’une manière enivrante, Derek s’est rendu compte que sa vie était sur le point de devenir beaucoup plus intéressant.

* * *

Quelque chose à propos de la folie de Casey a fait la jour née de Derek.

Toute chance de lui faire crier son nom comme elle l’a fait. Elle était la seule personne à avoir dit Der- _ek_.

Il lui a volé ses vêtements, jeté son sac à main sur la table de la cuisine, a laissé tomber son portable dans la mayonnaise, et tout ce qu’il pouvait penser pour l’ennuyer. Elle était si bien blessée qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus résister à gâcher sa vie amoureuse presque inexistante, mais c’était pour une raison complètement différente. Sam était une telle sève que, autant que Derek se souciait de son meilleur ami de près de dix ans, il était trop facile de le tromper en lui faisant croire au code masculin.

Celui-là... peut-être se retourner contre lui, mais il avait bien fait avec les autres prétendants potentiels de Casey.

Donc, quand Casey a fait un commentaire stupide sur les quarts-arrières et les demi-arrières, carnet et crayon à la main comme le bon élève, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être, Derek ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire.

Rien de mieux que de tuer deux oiseaux d’une pierre.

* * *

L’université n’avait jamais fait partie du plan de Derek, pas depuis qu’il avait cessé de se soucier de l’école en deuxième année.

L’université était pour des gens comme Edwin, Lizzie, ou Casey, des gens qui ne pouvaient pas passer à travers la vie sur leur apparence ou de charme. Derek était parfaitement satisfait du fait qu’il serait probablement assisté à un collège communautaire pour un semestre, peut-être deux, puis abandonner et passer ses journées à jouer au hockey pour une équipe célèbre.

Malheureusement, il commençait à découvrir que vivre avec les McDonalds pendant la majeure partie de sa carrière au secondaire avait changé sa vision de sa vie. Ses notes s’étaient légèrement améliorées depuis que les McDonalds avaient envahi sa maison et il voyait encore le collège communautaire dans son avenir. Seulement, il serait là pour quelques années, pas seulement quelques semestres.

Quand sa dernière année, l’année qu’il attendait, roulé autour, il a regardé Casey rythme dans une étrange combinaison d’anxiété excitée pour ses lettres d’acceptation aux nombreux collèges qu’elle avait demandé à.

Il se sentait, momentanément, triste qu’il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre dans son attente anxieuse, mais il balayé et s’installe de nouveau dans sa vie régulière prévue.

Derek ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire quand Casey lui a donné une enveloppe épaisse qui lui offrait une bourse de hockey complète d’une très belle école. Il était encore plus heureux de voir une enveloppe de taille similaire dans la main de Casey de la même école, et il savait qu’il avait fait son choix.

* * *

Derek n’a pas fait de larmes. Pas de sa mère, pas de ses copines, pas de Marti _(bien que parfois avec elle il était très difficile de dire non_ ), et certainement pas del’une de ses deux belles-sœurs.

Alors, quand Casey est venu courir dans les escaliers en larmes le soir de leur bal senior, il était plus que prêt à sauter, saisir sa tenue pour la soirée, et se réfugier chez Sam.

Cependant, quand il a réussi à faire ressortir les mots « Max », « rupture », et « ne pas aller » à travers ses larmes avant qu’elle se retournât et s’enfuit en remontant les escaliers, il savait qu’il allait devoir rester.

Il est entré dans sa chambre sans frapper. He n’avait pas frappé, mais une fois dans les presque quatre ans, ils avaient vécu ensemble, pourquoi commencer maintenant? Il a traversé la distance entre la porte et le lit et l’a tirée dans un câlin lâche.

Elle était trop bouleversée pour même être choquée par le mouvement très anti-Derek comme et à peine réussi à étouffer la question de savoir si elle n’allait jamais trouver quelqu’un qui honnêtement l’aimait pour qui elle était avant de se dissoudre en larmes une fois de plus.

Derek sourit et remercie Dieu pour le moment idéal de tout ce moment et le fait que Casey était un romantique désespéré.

* * *

Au début de sa carrière au secondaire, Derek s’est rendu compte qu’il assisterait à un diplôme d’études collégiales. Mais il n’avait jamais vraiment supposé que ce serait pour lui. Un pour Casey, très certainement, mais pas un pour les deux.

Pourtant, ils étaient là, après avoir traversé la scène ce matin, entourés de sa famille et de leurs amis.

George était en mode papa fier, aussi près des larmes que n’importe qui ne l’avait jamais vu, et Nora était passé le point de larmes. Il y avait eu plus d’étreintes ce jour-là que n’importe lequel d’entre eux pourrait se rappeler. Even Derek n’avait pas été en mesure d’esquiver tous les membres de la famille trop émotionnelle.

Il regarda où Casey revivait avec animation son discours valedictorian pour une tante et un oncle qui avait été incapable d’assister à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes en raison des sièges limités.

Derek a doigté l’anneau dans sa poche et a souri, sachant Casey était plus susceptible de dire oui quand elle était dans son apogée comme ça.

* * *

Derek a accepté son prix MVP avec un sourire gracieux et un discours plein d’esprit qui a fait rire agréablement les autres invités.

De leur table, sa femme très enceinte rayonnait vers lui, tout son visage s’illuminant. Du côté, son entraîneur lui a donné un coup de pouce et le reste de ses coéquipiers a applaudi aussi fort qu’ils le pouvaient.

Sentant un sentiment écrasant de gratitude envers les gens dans sa vie, il a appelé sa femme sur scène avec lui.

Casey rougit, mais se leva et se dandinait son chemin vers lui, aussi gracieusement que possible pour une femme enceinte de sept mois, et lui a permis d’enrouler un bras autour de son épaule.

Il a brandi son prix et a laissé la foule envoyer un rugissement assourdissant d’applaudissements avant de mettre une main sur le ventre bombé de sa femme et un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il avait hâte de parler à son fils de tous ses succès et des occasions qu’il a saisies pour y parvenir.


End file.
